The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Traditionally, advertising is a form of communication used to persuade viewers, readers or listeners to take some action with respect to products, ideas, or services. Advertising messages are usually paid for by sponsors and viewed via various media, including traditional media such as newspapers, magazines, television, radio, outdoor or direct mail, or new media such as websites and text messages. In 2010, the amount of money spent on advertising was estimated to be more than $300 billion in the United States, and $500 billion worldwide, which confirms the importance of such communication. As a result, a problem is that the price of advertisements addressing a vast audience is becoming incredibly high and practically inaccessible for individual advertisers.